Our love will never change
by Musicisart22
Summary: Trish, Cassidy, and Ally are the three best friends you would ever see, and they don't take the "Bad Boy" attitude very well. Austin, Dez, and Dallas are superstars whom are used to getting what they want no matter what it is: girls, cars, parties, etc...So what happens when the three new girls show up to school, not even knowing who the three boys are? Will sparks fly? Or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! Thank you if you are reading this haha, I hope you like this story! I'm gonna clear a few things up really quick that are important to the story: **

**a: Austin, Dez, and Dallas are all in a music group and all live together, they have known each other since they were 6 and they are now 17 and seniors in high school. **

**b: . Ally and Cassidy are twin sisters and Trish is their best friend and they have known each other since they were in diapers. Ally and Cassidy's parents died in a fatal car crash when they were 10 and Trish's parents adopted them. All three of them are 17 and seniors in high school, and have no clue who Austin, Dez, and Dallas are. **

**Okay, so without further ado, on with the story! I hope you guys like it. **

"Dude if you don't wake up, we'll be late for school! It's your senior year come on!" Austin yelled at his red-headed best friend. He rolled his eyes as the boy just turned his body onto his stomach, and he looked at his brunette best friend. "If we don't wake him up soon, we're gonna be late for school! That's not gonna be too good!" Dallas turned to him with a smile on his face.

"What's the big deal? I mean, dude, it's just school." His smile turned into a smirk and looked back at Austin. "I'm glad he's not up yet. Why aren't you? You're normally the one asleep and not even close to being up yet."

"I know but _not_ today." The blonde whined, looking at the sleeping boy in front of him.

"Oh really? What makes today any different?" Dallas questioned, the smirk still apparent on his face.

"DUDE! There are three new girls coming today! I overheard Kira talking with her annoying clones yesterday" Austin exclaimed, slightly uneasy at the end.

"Yeah so? What's the big deal? New girls come around a lot. Nothing new. They're just girls" Dallas replied, bored. "Aren't you dating Kira anyways?"

"No we're not dating! She's just obsessed with me ever since we broke up." Austin shuttered at the thought of dating her. "Anyways, we're getting off subject. These girls are different though"

"Oh yeah? How? These girls will be like all of the others at the school. They'll be falling at our feet, obsessed with our famous presence." Dallas said with a smirk.

"No! These girls have no idea who we are! They don't even know what we look like or listen to our music. And dude, really?"

"Yes really. And how do you know this anyways?" The brunette raised his eyebrow with curiosity.

The blonde boy rolled his eyes.

"Like I said, I overheard Kira talking to her clones. Apparently, Kira knows one of the girl's cousins and her best friend or something like that." He replied.

"Oh, do you know if they're hot?" The brunette said interested. The blonde smirked.

"Yeah Kira did seem upset about their looks and she was criticizing them. Which she normally only does when a girl is a threat or just a total nerd." He paused and looked at the brunette. "I'm leaning towards the first though."

"Wait..back up. They don't know who we are?!" Dallas exclaimed the smirk disappearing from his face replaced by a look of shock.

"Yeah! That's why we need to get to school early! We gotta see these girls!" Austin yelled.

"You're joking right? Who doesn't know who we are?! I mean. We're us and everyone knows us..Especially girls! They practically fall at our feet!" Dallas said in shock and disbelief. The blonde nodded his head in agreement.

"That's what I said! Exactly why we need to get him up! We only have…" The blonde exclaimed and checked his watch "Thirty minutes!" He yelled in panic. They looked at each other in alarm and tried to come up with an idea to wake their heavily sleeping friend.

"Any ideas?" Dallas asked frantically.

"What would do it? I can only think of one thing that would possibly work. And even this idea is a stretch…" Austin trailed off. A small smile appeared on his face. Dallas smiles in curiosity.

"Really? Enlighten me on the subject please." Dallas replied.

"Okay, so we need to go to the basement and get a few things from the music room really quick." Austin said as he ran downstairs. Dallas watched, puzzled to what his blonde best friend was doing. A few moments later, the blonde came back into view. He was carrying a bass guitar and a small amplifier. The brunette smirked as the blonde passed him. He followed him into the heavily sleeping red-head's room.

"Dude! Hurry and get over here!" Austin yelled frantically. Dallas quickly walked over to where the other guitar laid in the corner and quickly plugged it into the small box. He turned his head towards the blonde and nodded.

"One..Two..Three…" They each played a random chord at the same time. Their red-headed friend jumped up and looked around terrified. He then spotted the two laughing boys in the corner and glared at them.

"What the?!" Dez yelled.

"We have to get to school! So hurry and get ready!" Austin yelled as he ran downstairs and out of the boys' sight. The red-head was puzzled at the actions the blonde was showing.

"What the..? What's up with him? Why's he all eager to get to school?" Dez asked concerned for his friend. "Is there something I should know?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Nah man. Just new girls at school." Dallas answered his question.

"Why's he all excited then…is it someone famous? He normally doesn't care about stuff like that. He waits and makes his move when he sees them and even then he doesn't care when he shows up. Are they hot or something?" Dallas chucked before he answered the clueless boy.

"No, he overheard Kira and her minions and the girls apparently have no clue who we are." Dallas answered and chuckled as the red-head's eyes grew wide.

"Well, that explains it…Are they hot?" He says pulling on a pair of clean pants.

"No Idea. But, according to Kira, they're gorgeous.." Dallas responded as he walked out of the room and down the stairs to the impatiently waiting blonde boy.

"Dez hurry up we gotta go!" Austin impatiently yelled.

"Austin yes! I'm right here."Dez responded as he stopped in front of him.

"Let's go then" Austin ran out through the front door to jump into his car, motioning the other two boys to follow.

**Three blocks away with the girls. **

Ally checked the kitchen clock and walked around to the front steps. She yelled up the stairs towards the other two girls. "Guys hurry up we need to go like…now! We're gonna be late of we don't leave now!"

"Okay, we're right here. So impatient twinzee" Cassidy replied to her twin sister.

"Yeah, I have to look good for the first day" Trish said dramatically. "And it takes time to look this good." She said as she motioned up and down her body.

"Oh you look cute twinzee." Cassidy said as she looked up and down Ally's outfit. She was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans with a yellow and blue striped shirt and a pair of yellow flats. She had her hair down in ringlets.

"Yeah Leebop you look adorable." Trish said with a smile.

"Thanks guys. I think? I love your dress Ceedee. And T I love your animal print." Cassidy was wearing a pale green dress that was cap sleeve, mid-thigh, tight up until right under the bust and then flows. She was wearing a pair of pale green flats and her hair in a high low pony tail. Trish was wearing a pink cheetah print top with a pink tank top underneath it, matching cheetah print pants, and sparkly flats with her curly hair down.

"Okay girls, let's go because we still have to get still have to get our schedules and do all that fun stuff." Cassidy told them. "Bye Mom! Bye Dad!"

"Yeah Bye guys!" Ally yelled towards the kitchen.

"Bye guys! We'll see you guys after school!" Trish yelled also.

"Bye girls! Have a good day!" Their mom yelled.

"We will!" The three girls said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed on their way out of the house. They decided to walk to school since it was only a few minute walk and they didn't want to attract too much attention. Ally especially.

"Wow. This school is so big! How are we supposed to find our way around this place? There has to be three hundred students in our senior class alone" Trish said in awe.

"Okay…office, office..office.." Ally mumbled to herself as they were passing doors until they found the sign labeled "Office".

"Here it is Twinzee." Cassidy giggled as she watched her sister's face shift from determined to shy and a little blush formed on her face.

"Oh..Alright let's go in" Ally told the two girls as she held the door open.

"How can I help you girls?" The front secretary said with an overly sweet voice. It made Trish cringe from the niceness.

"Hi, uhm we're new and we're here to pick up our schedules and locker information." Ally said sweetly. The secretary smiled at the girls as she handed them each a small envelope.

"There you go girls, welcome to your new school. Have a good day" She told them in her overly sweet voice.

"Thank you" Cassidy thanked her with a smile as Trish held open the door. The three girls walked out and stopped to quickly pull out the papers to compare classes.

"Aw crap..We only have three classes together" Trish complained and turned to the two other girls.

"And they're all after lunch.." Cassidy trailed off disappointed at the newfound information. "Ugh. I have to go a whole day without seeing either of you. I don't think that's possible…"

"Aw cheer up Ceedee, at least all of our classes are the same the rest of the day." Ally said trying to cheer her twin up. "And hey, maybe you'll even meet a hot guy" Ally nudged her with her shoulder.

"Yeah. You never know ehh ehh.." Trish added. Cassidy just looked at them and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah because that would completely happen"

"Oh cheer up. Alright let's find our lockers." Ally changed the subject quickly.

"Okay uhm what's your locker number?" Trish responded to her sister's suggestion and looked down to the half sheet of paper in her hand.

"Mine is 1748. How about you guys?" Cassidy asked. She looked up at her sisters' faces to see them pointed towards the sheets of paper in their hands.

"Well mine is 1751 so it's only a couple of lockers down from yours" Trish said as she looked at Cassidy. "How about you Leebop? Where's yours?" She turned towards the brunette as the brunette mirrored her actions.

"This sucks." Ally said irritated.

"What is it?" Cassidy asked her curiously.

"My locker is 1702. It's on the other side of the building." The brunette said disappointed. The other two girls' faces fell knowing that there was nothing they could do about it. "But hey on the bright side, they're all 1700 numbers?"

"Yeah I guess they are." Trish answered and laughed a little "Alright girly let's find yours first." The twins agreed with the small, curly haired, latina. They all made their way to search for Ally's locker.

"Ooo, ooo! I found it!" Cassidy yelled towards the other two girls. Causing the hallway filled with students to turn and look at the three new girls. Cassidy noticed this and blushed slightly. "Oops?"

"Haha good puppy." Trish said petting the blonde's head. Cassidy made a face at her causing her to chuckle softly.

"Then where's my treat? Huh?" Cassidy asked her sisters and rolled her eyes.

"We ran out..sorry" Trish replied and caused all three girls to laugh loudly. More students were filling the hallway and looking at them like they were some new species.

"Ha-ha you're funny" Cassidy said and turned towards her sister. "Alright Twinzee, open her up."

"You called my locker a girl? Did it become alive or something?" Ally said with a giggle and looked at her paper to check her locker combination. "4-24-8" She mumbled to herself. She tried the code and couldn't get it open. She check to make sure she had the right combination. She finally was able to open the locker. "Got it!" She exclaimed maybe a little too loudly. Everyone turned in her direction. She turned red. "Okay let's go find your guys locker now." Ally said quickly walked away and the other two girls laughed lightly.

"hey Leebop?" Trish asked holding in a giggle. Ally looked at her in question. "You passed Cass's"

"Oh..hehe.." Ally responds embarrassed. Before Trish can respond, the bell rings.

"What class do you have for first?" Cassidy asked the two girls.

"I have…AP Trigonometry..." Ally told her. "Ugh it's too early for math. What about you two?"

"You're smart girl. I Have Chemistry." Trish complained. They looked at her incredulously.

"Isn't it Honors though?" Cassidy questioned

"Yeah it is." Trish responded and rolled her eyes. Ally rolled her eyes at the two girls.

"What about you Ceedee? What do you have?" Ally questioned her twin sister. She knew her sister was smart, probably smarter than herself.

"Honors English Lit." Cassidy smiled sheepishly.

"Okay we better get to class or we'll be late and I don't do well standing in front of a crowd." The brunette said nervously.

"Okay see you guys later." The three girls dispersed. Ally was walking backwards when she bumped into something hard and turned around. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry! I should've been watching where I was go-" she was cut off when the person she ran into started speaking.

"Hey it's okay, no harm done. See?" The strange blonde turned around to show her nothing was wrong. _Of course nothing's wrong. Look at him! He's gorgeous!_ Ally thought to herself.

"I'm Ally. And you are..." Ally stuck her hand out to the blonde stranger.

"Austin. My name is Austin." He said with a smirk on his face.

**THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**. **How did you guys like it? Love it? Hate it? I need feedback people lol. Review and if you like it, fav and follow : ) They may not all be this long but hopefully they will be close to this if not this long. Okay people I'm out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey everybody! How are you lovely people today? Yes I bring you another update! Hopefully you guys like this one! And just a reminder: Austin, Dallas, and Dez are a famous band but Ally, Cassidy, and Trish do NOT know they are. Ally, Cassidy, and Trish are sisters. All are 17 and seniors. Without further ado….. **

"I am so sorry! It's my first day and at least I met one decent person?" Ally said nervously. She had no clue why she was so nervous. It wasn't like this guy was anything special or anything. She looked down and looked at her map of the school, trying to figure out where her first class was.

"It's okay. You're not screaming" Austin said realizing Kira was right

"Should I be screaming?" Ally was officially confused and part of her was hoping she didn't just run into the psychopath. "Are you some kind of crazy stalker or a psychopathic criminal?" Austin chuckled at her sudden uneasiness.

"Do you honestly not know who I am? Like at all?" Austin said both amused and shocked.

"No..should I?" She asked even more confused. "Wait..I think I've seen you before"

"Finally" Austin said relieved. But his relief didn't last long.

"Aren't you the gay model that models for the new clothing store that just opened up?" Ally asked him.

"Wha-?! N-No! I'm so far from gay!" Austin said starting to freak out. "I'm in a famous band with my two best friends. I'm _The _Austin Moon. You should be freakin honored to be talking to me right now! I mean all of the girls would kill to be you right now!"

"Oh, well hi I guess." Ally was fed up with the arrogance of this guy. _I mean who refers to themselves as __**The**__ anything? Talk about arrogance and full of yourself._ "Well they can gladly have this '_**honor**_' of meeting and talking to you. I have to get to class. So I'll see you around." She said happy to be away from his presence. She looked back and saw him standing there in shock and smirked to herself.

She finally made it to class only being late by a few minutes.

"I'm sorry miss. Who are you? Why are you late?" The teacher asked harshly.

"I- I'm A-lly D-dawson. I'm n-new and I g-got lost Ms." Ally said as she walked up to the teacher.

"Give me your schedule." Ally obeyed and waited for more instructions. "Uh-huh. Well you may go take a seat in the back beside of Miss Johnson." Ally quickly grabbed her schedule and made her way to the back.

"Hello" The smiling girl greeted Ally. Ally looked at the girl's features for a moment before she responded. The girl had curly fire red hair, sky blue eyes, and freckles covered her face; she looked innocent even with the tiny stud in her nose and the matching diamond dots over her right eye, one above her eyebrow and a matching one right under the eyebrow.

"Hi I'm Ally" Ally smiled sweetly over at the girl. The girl flashed her bright teeth as she smiled a bright smile at the brunette.

"I'm Hailey. I take it you're new?" The girl Ally then knew as Hailey asked her.

"Yeah I am. Is it that obvious?" Ally sighed nervously. She really wished that arrogant pop star hadn't stopped her in the hallway, it caused her to make a bad impression on her very first day.

"Ehh, just a little bit. You don't scream that you're new, but I saw you and your friends this morning talking and figured you were new." This caused both girls to laugh lightly. "So what do you think?" Hailey asked Ally.

"What do you mean?" Ally asked confused at the red-head's question.

"Here. What do you think about the school?" Hailey clarified.

"Oh..uhm I guess it's okay. I mean it's big, definitely big" Ally said as she widened her eyes. Hailey laughed softly and nodded her head in agreement.

" Ladies would you care to share what you are so graciously discussing during my lesson? I'm sure we'd all be glad to know what you two find so interesting." The teacher scolded.

"No ma'am. Just asked her if she liked the school that's all" Hailey responded. Ally was thankful that Hailey answered instead of herself, attention was not her thing.

"Okay then. No more talking the both of you."

"Well, someone's in a bad mood today." Hailey mumbled. She suddenly turned her focus to Ally. "So, have you or friends met anyone today?"

"They're my sisters" Ally smiled as she corrected her. "And yeah, although I'm not too fond of him" She made a weird face when she remembered the arrogant popstar from their encounter.

"Oh it's a him…who was it?" Hailey asked eagerly.

"He told me his name wa-" She was interrupted by the door opening and slamming shut. She looked up and her eyes widened. "Well speak of the devil." She mumbled more to herself than anyone else, and turned to a very confused Hailey.

"Well Mr. Moon, what did we do for you to grace us with your honor this time?" The teacher asked sarcastically.

"Oh nothing just heard a few rumors and I was just coming to confirm the yes or no." The familiar blonde spotted Ally and smirked in her direction.

"Well. Now that you're done with your little experiment, take a seat next to Ms. Dawson."

"What? No please?" Austin said sarcastically focusing back to the teacher. The teacher sighed.

"Mr. Moon, there will be no "please" coming out of my mouth while talking to you." She told him, the stern look on her face saying just do what I say. "Now go sit by Miss Dawson before I hit you upside the head" Austin raised both hands up in defense.

"Okay I'm going, I'm going" The blonde said innocently. On his way back to the seat to the right of Ally, every girl decided to sigh and winked at him. By the time he sat in the seat, Ally was surprised his eye didn't start to twitch from all of the winking he did.

"Well, we meet again." Austin smirked at her and winked at Hailey. Hailey sighed and whispered into Ally's ear.

"You didn't tell me it was Austin Moon you met."

"That's because I didn't get the chance, his royal highness decided to join us at that time. Besides I don't see the big deal about him is. I haven't even heard of him or his band before" Ally whispered back to her and rolled her eyes. She really couldn't understand why everyone thought they were so high and mighty. From what she could tell, he was just an arrogant jerk.

"Are you serious? He's like the most popular guy in school! He's in a band with his two best friends. You've seriously never heard of them before?" Hailey whispered harshly. They both looked over at Austin who had put his earbuds in at one point during their conversation.

"Yes, I've honestly never heard of them before. And please don't tell me the social ladder isn't the typical cliché ones that are in the books and movies." Ally rolled her eyes as she pulled her notebook out of her bag and put it on her desk.

"What do you mean?" Hailey asked confused by the statement.

"You know. The popular guys who every girl wants to date and every guy wants to be. They play all of the girls and girls still want them." Ally said in a monotone voice irritated at the school 'cliques' already and the first class had just started.

"Oh. Yeah I guess it is. I never really thought about it like that…huh…" Hailey trailed off thinking. Ally softly laughed and shook her head. Ally focused on the lesson coming from the teacher for the rest of the period.

-Time Skip to end of class-

The bell rang and Ally gathered her stuff together and stood from her seat, she started making her way to the door when a voice stopped her.

"Hey Ally! Hold up." Hailey calls out. Ally turned around to her friend and waited. "So, anyways. He doesn't actually date anyone from here. He only hooks up with girls, nothing more. Dallas is one of the other guys in the band is the same way. No one is "worthy" as Kira put it, to date them. Dez is the nice one though. He doesn't do all of the hook ups and parties and stuff like that. He's the nice one I guess how you put it." Hailey laughed a little as they made their way down the hallway.

"Ugh. I can't stand guys like that. They're not all that they seem to think they are. They're egotistical, arrogant, selfish, playing, sexist, pigs." Ally ranted. Hailey shook her head and chuckled at the brunette's reaction.

"Oh so this is what you think about me then. Is it just me or all men?" Austin suddenly appeared behind the two girls walking, causing them to jump. This made the blonde smirk.

"Geeze Austin! Do you have to scare people? And to answer your question, no I think that about all boys. You are included in the _boys_ category." Ally turned to face him and smirked.

"You don't even know me" Austin said looking her straight in the eyes. "Yet you think I'm how did you put it? A egotistical, arrogant, selfish, playing, sexist, pig?"

"Uhm I'm just gonna go now. I'll see you in class Ally…" Hailey said quickly walking away. Ally faced the direction in which Hailey went in.

"Okay I'll see you there." She turned back to Austin. "Oh I don't think you are.." Austin smirked "I _Know_ you are" Ally smirked at him. His smirk fell.

"You don't even know me. You only know what you've heard." Austin glared at her. He couldn't believe she talked to him like that. He was _The Austin Moon_. No girl _**EVER **_talked to him like that...**ever**. Yet, here she was talking to him as if she didn't care who he was.

"I know enough about guys like you. I've dealt with guys like you for years." Ally said and glared at him.

"Okay fine. I'll play your little game. Why is it I am what you said?" He questioned her. He was irritated and just wanted answers as to her reasons, she intrigued him.

"You think you're some kind of king, walking around all high and mighty. You think everyone should worship you, and when they don't you freak out…obviously. All you think girls are for is to 'top and drop', you never take how girls feel into your twisted, perverted, disgusting mind. You act like you have some kind of privilege for being famous and think you shouldn't have to do anything." Ally ranted and looked at Austin as he was speechless. Austin took a breath to respond when she cut him off. "You only associate with the popular people because of your image." He took another breath and opened his mouth when she cut him off again. "Oh I forgot one thing. You aren't half as cool as you think you are." And with that, the bell rang and she turned on her heel to walk away.

"Hey where are you going?" Austin yelled, shocked. No one had ever walked away from him before this brunette girl.

"I have a class to get to." She yelled back. Austin caught up to her and began walking with her.

"Babygirl, I am as cool as I know I am." He told her smugly. Ally scoffed and rolled her eyes at his cockiness.

"First of all, don't call me babygirl ever again. Secondly, you're wrong. That's your problem, but like I said. I have class to get to so if you'll excuse me" She replied trying to get rid of him and make it to her class on time.

"You know, no one has ever walked away from me before!" Austin yelled down the hallway. She replied without turning around

"Yeah? Well I just did." She said as she opened the door to her class. Austin was in awe at the short brunette that had disappeared from his sight. He was shocked. She was so different from anyone he had ever met before, she intrigued him, she was the only one who had ever talked to him like that and who had ever walked away from him first. On top of that, he thought she was down right sexy with the blue skinny jeans she was wearing. He had never been so…he didn't even know how to describe the feelings he had towards the brunette he had just met.

"Don't worry babygirl, I'll see you later" He said with a smirk and walked away. She rolled her eyes and opened the door to her next class of the day. This guy would not give up and it was annoying her to no end. She spotted her new friend at the far side of the room and made her way over to sit in the seat beside of her.

"Hey Ally." Hailey said cautiously. Ally sent a tired smile at her as she got her notebooks out of her bag.

"Hey Hailey" Ally said relieved she was in class on time and not late like her previous class. She was appalled by the blonde singer and his attitude; he was not someone she wanted to be around, ever.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Hailey asked the girl.

"Ugh, he's so full of himself. Seriously, I have only met three people like him in my life and they were all three guys. Guys whom I dated…" Ally started. "And they are all out of my life, thank goodness" She sighed. "He just won't leave me alone!"

"Wow…He never really chases girls per say…only flirts and stuff like that. Never chases them. He must see something in you." Hailey says amazed. "I wish I could get him to give me a second chance. Half of the girls at this school would kill to get as much as a second chance from him." She continued with a huff.

"Really? Well, they can have him. He's so annoying and just..ugh! I have to deal with him for the rest of the year!" She replied irritated. The door opened and someone stepped into the classroom, Ally looked up and groaned. "Speak of the devil and he appears."

"It's like he has supersonic hearing and appears whenever hears someone say his name." Hailey whispered into Ally's ear. Austin looked around for an empty seat and smirked when he discovered the only open seat was next to Ally. Ally groaned as she realized the same thing.

"Why does the world hate me today?" She groaned again and put her head on the desktop in front of her.

"Well hello stranger" He said. Ally wished she could wipe the smug look off of his face. She couldn't get why she was constantly by him.

"Ugh…shoot me now." She groaned as her head hit the desk in front of her.

"Ah, but why would I we want to do that? You're such a pretty thing." Ally heard another male voice and turned towards it. She saw a tan boy with brown hair and bright blue eyes. He smiled a bright white smile at her. She smiled back at him.

"And what's your name?" The boy's smile grew into an ornery grin.

"Take a guess." He just looked at her.

"Hmm… You look like a James to me" She said with a puzzled look on her face. The boy grinned a wide grin at her.

"You're good at the guessing huh?" She gave him a small, shy smile.

"So was I right?" She asked him. The boy just grinned at her.

"You were close, it's Jamie." It was his turn for his grin to turn into a shy smile.

"Well Jamie, it's nice to meet you. I'm Ally" She smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you as well Ally." He kept his eyes on her. She admired his bright eyes and noticed there was something inviting to them. Ally opened her mouth to reply when the teacher walked in the classroom.

"Alright class. Time for some notes, turn to chapter 9 in your textbooks" And of course the whole class groaned. The smack of book covers against desks sounded throughout the room.

**-(time skip)-**

**With Cassidy**

Cassidy ran to get to her new class. After she ran throughout the whole school, checked every classroom, and embarrassed herself in front of many classes, she finally walked through the right door to her class. She walked up to the front with all eyes on her and handed the teacher her schedule.

"Ah Ms. Dawson glad you could make it."

"Yeah I'm sorry I'm late. I just got lost and I could-" Cassidy was cut off by the already irritable teacher.

"Yes, yes I bet you are. Ah yes, you can that seat beside Ms. Starr, right behind Mr. Clipars." She pointed towards a seat near the back. Cassidy made her way towards the open seat and waved at the dark haired girl.

"Hey Kira" Cassidy said with a smile "What's up?"

"Oh hey, nothing much. Just bored and trying not to bash my skull into my desk." Both girls let out a quiet laugh. "So."

"So…what?" Cassidy asked back with a giggle.

"Did you meet them yet?" Kira said eagerly.

"Meet who?" Cassidy questioned the girl beside of her.

"You know…the guys duh!" Kira replied, a little too loudly for Cassidy's liking.

"Oh. You mean those guys in that boyband?" Cassidy asked nonchalantly. Kira nodded repeatedly. "Nah, I didn't meet them. But Ally did. She said they were just plain awful. Well, she met one of them, and she said that he was so ignorant and she about clocked him." Cassidy shook her head while she explained.

"What?! She must be blind then! Blind and dumb!" Kira was near yelling now.

"Woah chill!" Cassidy whisper-yelled. "I haven't met them yet so I have my opinion to make still." Cassidy told her.

"Good. Because she has to be talking about someone else." Kira said defensively.

"Just chill girl. I'm su-" Cassidy was cut off by the teacher. She started to get irritated by her.

"Ms. Dawson, Ms. Starr. Do you care to share what you find so interesting you'd interrupt our class for?" The teacher called them out from the front of the classroom.

"No ma'am" The girls replied. The rest of the class was filled with the sound of an educational video and groans.

**-Time Skip to Lunch-**

The three girls decided to meet up in front of the cafeteria doors before they walked into the loud, crowded room.

"Hey how were your earlier classes?" Trish asked the twins to her right.

"Mine were actually pretty okay. I met a cute guy and I'm pretty sure his girlfriend was burning holes into the back of my skull" Cassidy replied with a giggle. The two girls hit her arms. "What? I wasn't flirting back, guys like that are total douchebags! I wouldn't even give him a chance if that's how he acts." She said, her face distorting into a disgusted expression.

"Oh my gosh Ceedee." Ally said and joined Trish laughing.

"What? I can't help that he flirted. I just didn't flirt back and tried to ignore him. It sucks to be hot sometimes." Cassidy replied.

"Cass, just stop. You make me laugh" Trish told her.

"Anyways. Are you guys ready for this?" Ally asked the two giggling girls.

"As ready as we can be" Cassidy replied.

"Let's do this." Trish said as they opened up the doors to the lunchroom.

**And done! I hope you guys liked this! Thank you so much for the reviews and the favorites and the views! You guys are amazing! Review please, let me know what you guys think about it :) :) I'm not going to be able to update everyday but I will try to get a schedule going :) Love you all! Remember to review, fav, and follow! ~Musicisart22 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Oh my gosh! You guys are amazing! I'm so glad you guys like it :) your comments make me happy :) I know some of you enjoy the auslly fight lol, I like it too because it's so much fun to write! Okay so here we go. I will TRY to update every weekend; that way it gives me time during the week to write and make sure everything is good for you guys ;) Alright, I've talked enough. Here's the story. **

The three girls walked into the noisy, student filled cafeteria and gasped.

"Oh my gosh you guys. This is kind of big…" Trish stated. The twins rolled their eyes at her obvious bluntness. Ally looked around and looked for her new friend.

"Ally!" Ally turned around at the sound of her name being called. She spotted Hailey and waved to her.

"Hailey!" Ally called back to the red-haired girl.

"Over here!" Hailey yelled over the noise. Ally elbowed the two girls beside of her.

"Come on guys, this way." They started to make their way over to the table with Hailey and her friends. The girls fought through the crowd of teens and reached the table.

"Hey Ally." Hailey smiled at her new friend. Ally waved back and smiled brightly.

"Hey Hailey! These are my sisters, Trish and Cassidy" Ally gestured to the two girls behind her. "Guys, this is Hailey" The girls waved to each other and the trio sat down.

"So how have classes gone so far?" Hailey asked the girls.

"Ehh, they've been okay nothing really absurd" The girls laughed and smiled and started talking amongst themselves.

"Oh my gosh! Okay so how old is Smithdal? Honestly, she seems like she's like eighty." Cassidy asked loudly.

"Oh, she's like in her late sixties I think. But she seems so much older right? I mean, she talks so slow" Hailey responded to her question.

"Does anyone ever stay awake in that class? No one seemed even remotely aware of her lesson in there today"

"No one I know stays awake long enough to even be able to say they went to sleep." Hailey told them. The girls giggled together like they had been best friends for years. Ally pulled her head up and watched as three boys entered through the pale green doors. She rolled her eyes and groaned; three pairs of eyes turned to face her.

"What is it twinzee?" Cassidy asked her twin questionably. She followed her twin's focus and saw three boys come into her sight. "Oh wow is that them?"

"Yeah Ceedee it is." She said as Austin's eyes met hers and a smirk formed on his face. "He's so arrogant"

"I dunno, I think they're kinda cute." Cassidy told her and the other two girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"Psh, yeah that's what they want you to think. With that stupid smirk plastered on his face." Ally shook her head.

"Yeah but he's hot." Trish added in an obvious tone.

"Agreed. But you should meet his girlfriend, she's awful" Hailey added and rolled her eyes.

"Who's his girlfriend?" Ally asked curiously.

"That's her over there, with her pack of followers" Hailey pointed and rolled her eyes. The three girls followed her aim and Cassidy gasped.

"Kira?! Really?" Cassidy exclaimed and realization hit her. "So _that's _why she was so protective over the guys. It all makes sense now." She rolled her eyes at the end.

"Hey, Cass. Isn't that the girl who told you about them?" Trish questioned the blonde girl in front of her.

"Yeah it is." Cassidy sighed.

"Wow." Ally said not impressed.

"Yeah, they're the "it" couple of the school." Hailey paused and continued talking. "They're on and off constantly" She rolled her eyes.

"Seriously?" Ally responded and rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Seriously. They've been off and on like that since end of sophomore year at one of the parties. They're really disgusting and..open about their "relationship" in front of everybody." Hailey said with a scrunched up face in disgust.

"Uhm, ewww" Ally was the first out of the sisters to respond.

"That's really disgusting." Cassidy said.

"Just…peachy" Trish said, disgust clear on her face.

"Believe me…just stay out of her way, she's an awful human being and she will crush anybody who crosses paths with her. She has claimed Austin as hers to every girl and even some guys. Stay out of her way and maybe you'll survive this awful place we call a high school" Hailey said with a small chuckle.

"Oh trust me, I will not be getting anywhere near her royal highness." Ally said and the four girls laughed together.

**With Austin and the boys-**

The three boys sat down at their table interrupting the chatter at the table.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Austin asked the group of boys at the table.

"Oh hey, dude. Nothing really" A boy with bright green eyes and jet black hair answered.

"Didn't seem like nothing to me Collin" Dallas said with a raised eyebrow at the boy.

"Really, we're just talking about the three new girls." Collin said with a smirk.

"Yeah they are smokin'!" Another boy exclaimed.

"Did you see the brunette? She's in some of my classes. And let me tell you what, I'd tap that any day." One of the boys told the blonde.

"Oh yeah, I've met her alright…" Austin mumbled under his breath. Dallas and Dez chuckled at the blonde's behavior when it came to mentioning the girl.

"Come on Austin. You can't say you wouldn't tap that. She's sexy and has a nice set on her" The dark haired boy said creepily.

"She's got a mouth on her too" Austin said with a huff and rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to let some silly girl get inside of his head. "But yeah, I agree with you, she is sexy." He said with raised eyebrows.

"Did you see the one with the curly hair? She's just the right size…if you catch my drift." One of the boys said and winked at Austin. Austin rolled his eyes and looked across the cafeteria and caught Ally's eyes. He smirked at her and she responded with rolling her eyes. He turned back to the group of boys to talk, when he felt a presence behind him.

"Hey, Austy. Looking for me?" He heard in a sickly sweet voice that made him cringe.

"Kira, hey." Austin responded back through a forced smile.

"What's up baby?" Kira asked him, trying to look alluring. Austin internally rolled his eyes at the action.

"Nothing really. Just eating" He turned and looked at her. She bent down to kiss him and he quickly dodged the kiss by 'tying his shoes'. Kira pouted.

"Oh. Okay. Well, have you seen the new girls?" Kira huffed, sitting down beside Austin.

"Uh, yeah I have. One of them is actually in a few of my classes." Austin said nonchalantly trying not to anger Kira. The last thing he needed was for Kira to get upset and explode. He was definitely not in the mood to deal with her drama at all.

"Ugh they are so…so…" Kira struggled to find her next words.

"Hot? Sexy?" Collin spoke up with a sly smirk. Kira glared at him and he shrugged. "What? It's true. They three of them are sexy."

"Yeah, Kira. You're just ticked because they're new and sexy and everyone seems to like them so far." Dallas said with a smirk. "Admit it. You're jealous." Kira gasped at the accusation. He was right of course, but she would never admit it to anyone.

"I am no such thing." She snapped back.

"Come on. Admit it. There's a little green monster running around inside of you, just trying to get out into the open." Dez said smirking at her. Kira practically had steam coming out of her ears, and her face turned brighter than a tomato in anger. Kira got up and stormed away, leaving the boys bewildered.

"And there she goes." Austin said in a monotone voice. The boys were quiet for a minute, until they burst into laughter. Austin liked the moments where they laughed, they seemed to make all of his anger slowly disappear. He looked in the direction that Kira stormed off in, and saw that the doors had slammed shut. He chuckled to himself more.

**With the girls-**

The girls talked amongst themselves about their day so far, and about the guys and classes, and laughed.

"Okay so I still can't believe you guys are all sisters and best friends. It seems hard to believe sometimes that that can actually be possible. Sisters being best friends. Most of the time, they're always fighting and almost hate each other." Hailey said to them.

"Really? That's really weird to us." Ally said, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, that's really weird" Trish repeated. Hailey opened her mouth to talk, when she looked up and saw a figure coming towards the table. Hailey shut her mouth and turned it into a wide smile. The three girls looked at her curiously and she nodded towards the person that stood behind Ally.

"Hey Ally." A voice came from behind Ally. Ally turned around and saw a smiling face.

**Hey everybody! Yes I know it's been a few weeks since I've updated and you have no clue how sorry I am! Everything has been crazy, work, school, exams. I read all of you guys' reviews and they made me smile :) Yes I know this was short and I'm super super sorry. I thought I have left you guys without something for long enough so I put something out ;( sorry I will make a longer one though I promise. So, who do you think it is? Leave me your thoughts and reviews and please fave and follow :) love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Hey guys! I have another chapter for you guys! I love reading your reviews, honestly I do! Congrats to AussieR5family for being the first to guess the correct answer! If you have any questions please ask, I don't want you guys to be confused while reading this story So without any more of my jibber jabber, here's the chapter. **

**P.S. I do not own A&A or anything else you may recognize**

"Hey Ally" A voice came from behind Ally. Ally turned around to a smiling face.

"Hey Jamie" Ally smiled back at him. "what's up?"

"Oh nothing really. Just came over to see what your pretty face is doing. Who are your friends?" He said with a charming smile. Ally smiled back and turned to her girls.

"You're too sweet, and these are my sisters. Trish and Cassidy" She gestured to the two. "And this is our friend Hailey" She pointed to Hailey. The three girls smiled at Ally with a knowing smile and waved at Jamie.

"Hey girls" Jamie said and focused back on Ally. "So Ally, how's your first day been so far?"

"It's been okay. You know, school is school. Nothing special." She replied with a smile. He grinned back at her and glanced back to a table behind of him.

"Well, I better get going. I'll catch up with you later maybe" He replied and flashed a charming, bright smile. The girls waved to him and smiled saying goodbye.

"Okay, I'll see you later then" She replied and waved to him as he turned around and walked away. She turned back around to face the girls and was met with wide smiles. "What?"

"Oh nothing. Just the fact that Jamie Wentner totally just talked to you." Hailey said excitedly. "He doesn't talk much. He just sits there, mysteriously looking hot." She sighed dramatically. Just then, the bell went off with a loud shriek.

"Shut up..." Ally mumbled to the three eager girls. "Let's just go to class" She rolled her eyes and picked up her stuff. The girls laughed at her and picked up their stuff as well, they split up to go to their classes.

**-In last class with Ally, Cassidy, and Trish-**

"Okay so this is our last class right? After this we can leave?" Trish asked exhausted from the day.

"Yeah I think this is." Ally said smiling at the curly haired girl. The bell rang throughout the small classroom, making the three girls cringe. Just then, they heard the door opened and shut, they looked up and saw a familiar girl walk up to the teacher.

"You're late" Mrs. Smithfield told her, shortly. The girl looked at her and handed her, her schedule. Ahh yes Miss Brandy, please take a seat beside of Miss Dawson." She said as she pointed towards the three smiling girls. Hailey mouthed a 'Yeah' to the three in the back. The girls giggled as Hailey made her way to the seat beside of her friends.

"I can't believe we have a class with each other! This will be so much fun!" Hailey squealed and earned a stern look from the teacher.

" I know right!" Cassidy said. The door opened for the second time since the bell rang.

"It looks like you're not the only one that's late." Trish gestured towards the door with a raised eyebrow. The other three girls turned their heads towards the door.

"Mr. Jones, just because you're a popstar, doesn't mean you can show up late to my class." The teacher said, clearly annoyed with the brunette standing in front of her. "Take your seat"

"Yes ma'am." Dallas saluted her and then sat in his seat which was so conveniently located beside of Cassidy.

"Oh great." She groaned and rolled her eyes. Dallas turned around and greeted the girls.

"Hey Ally, Hailey, Trish. Who's she?" Dallas asked them and gestured to Cassidy.

"_**She**_ has a name. And you won't be finding that out." Cassidy said shortly, not wanting to deal with arrogance to ruin the end of her day. "And let me guess…you're Daniel? Wait I mean, Dallas right?"

"Yeah, I play bass in the band" He said smugly.

"What band?" Cassidy asked. Dallas' mouth dropped open in shock.

"What do you…how…huh?" Dallas was at a loss for words. "Uhm…the one I have with my best friends? We're the biggest popband right now!"

"Oh…and is that supposed to impress me or something?" Cassidy asked feigning innocence.

"Uhm, yea sort of" He exclaimed loudly. Cassidy rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"OH MY GOSH LOOK IT'S DALLAS! HE'S SO HOTT!" She exclaimed sarcastically and looked at him. "Is that what you were expecting?"

"I guess you could say that…" He said with a smirk. "I wanted to hear those words come from your lips." He winked. Cassidy gagged.

"Well, sorry you've come to the wrong girl." She shifted her focus to the open book in front of her. "I'm sure any of those bimbos would love for you to say that to them." She gave him a fake smile and looked at her papers.

"Way to go Ceedee. You should see his face…I think it's frozen" Ally softly giggled and whispered to her. Cassidy started to look up at him, but looked across to the clock on the other side of the room instead.

"Are you done being feisty babe?" Dallas asked smoothly. Cassidy's head snapped towards him.

"I am NOT feisty!" She replied defensively. "I just simply have my own opinion about guys who get ignorant." Dallas looked at her in complete shock.

"You think I'm ignorant?" He stopped a moment to think and then mumbled under his breath. "Of course, her sister hates me so she does too." Sadly for him, she heard his comment.

"Excuse me?" She interjected. He turned his head and saw a very angry girl.

"I said of course, your sister hates me so you do as well." He repeated like an idiot.

"You know what? My sisters and I have a LOT of the same opinions, but we also have some _very_ different opinions too! We just so happen to have the same opinion that you and your friends are ignorant. Simple as that." She responded.

"Oh really. We'll see about that." Dallas told her and faced the board. Cassidy groaned, clearly frustrated.

"Popstars are SO immature!" She exclaimed a little too loudly. All eyes in the classroom turned to her, including the teacher.

"Is there a problem Ms. Dawson?" Mr. Smithfield asked her.

"No sir." Cassidy said quietly.

"Good then. Now, I suggest you join us in the lesson now" He said and went back to his lesson. Dallas smirked and started to take notes. She rolled her eyes and focused on her work. Mr. S was halfway through his lesson when a folded up piece of paper landed on her desk. She looked in the direction from which it came and saw her twin motioning for her to open it. So she opened it and read what was written on it.

**Hey what's goin on in that head of urs? **

Cassidy checked to see if the teacher was paying attention, and wrote on the lined paper.

_How I want to strangle the popstar next to me. Ugh he's just so ugh._

Cassidy checked to make sure the teacher was still facing the board before she passed it back to her twin. Ally gave her a look of sympathy and turned back to her book.

**-After school with the girls and Hailey at the De La Rosa's-**

The girls were all sitting in random places around Ally's room. They were all quiet, waiting for someone to say something. Cassidy was the first to say something.

"Hey guys…what do you think of the guys?" Cassidy asked the three other girls in the room.

"Hmm…Austin is just too ignorant for words! He just thinks everyone worships him! Dallas is a little shy but a little ignorant, not near as ignorant as Austin, but still. And I really haven't met Dez." Ally replied.

"Oh, I met Dez. Yeah, he's an idiot." Trish interjected and rolled her eyes.

"Cass, what happened in the hallway with Dallas?" Hailey asked Cassidy.

"Yeah! I wanted to know the same thing!" Trish said.

"Wait. What happened? I didn't know you guys saw each other in the hall. Tell me!" Ally told her excitedly. Cassidy found her hands suddenly interesting for a moment and then told them what had happened.

"Well…" She started.

"Well….." The other girls mimicked her.

"Okay, so….Oh, hey Hailey how do you get your hair like that? I love it"

"Oh, it's really easy actually all yo- Hey…no,no,no,no. Don't change the subject! We wanna know what happened." Hailey got the subject back on track. Cassidy sighed and realized she had no choice.

"Fine. Well, he still doesn't know my name. I really plan on keeping it that way for….ever. Just putting that out there." She started again.

"Okay we won't tell him. Now out with it!" Trish said, getting irritated.

"Fine." Cassidy sighed "So after we split up in the hallway, he comes up to me and asked me why I thought he was ignorant and I of course, gave him a piece of my mind. I told him that he acts like everyone should kiss the ground he walks on, and how he acts like he's all that and how he acts like he can do anything and everything. I was gonna tell him that he can't stand there and tell me that he's not ignorant….but…" She trailed off and the three other girls yelled in sync.

"JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!"

"Alright, alright. I got interrupted…" Cassidy trailed off.

"How'd you g-"Ally started but was loudly interrupted.

"OH MY GOSH HE DIDN'T!" Trish yelled. Luckily her parents weren't home. They'd be concerned with all of the yelling.

"Yeah, he did" Cassidy said and looked down, a blush made its way across her face.

"HE KISSED YOU?!" Ally yelled in shock. Trish, Hailey, and Ally looked at Cassidy expectantly.

"Yeah. I just said that" She said sheepishly and a blush made its way onto her face.

"Oh. My. Gosh. I cannot believe it! Ahh!" Trish squealed. "He kissed you!"

"Yeah I know! I was kind of there!" Cassidy said. The blush was now gone from her cheeks and she put her head in her hands. "I still can't believe it…And that's not even all that happened!" The girls exchanged a look and turned their focus to the blonde sitting on the floor in front of them.

"What else happened?!" Trish yelled. Cassidy rolled her eyes and began to tell them what had happened earlier that day.

"Well…" She started.

**Flashback—**

Cassidy was walking away from Dallas after the kiss.

"Hey wait up!" Dallas yelled catching up to her. Cassidy stopped and turned around to face him, irritated that she allowed the kiss to happen.

"What." She said shortly towards him.

"Hey chill babe. It was just a little kiss" He said with a smirk on his face. "No one can resist this." He told her, and motioned to his body.

"Ugh. Pig" She mumbled under her breath. The smirk, still apparent on the brunette boy's face.

"How about you actually get to know me first. _Before_ you judge me and decide that I'm ignorant." He told her. The blonde girl rolled her eyes and looked at him before she answered.

"Need I remind _**you**_ Mr. Jones, have a girlfriend. And I'm pretty sure Brooke wouldn't be too happy to find out that you kissed another girl. Which really, just proves my point." She said with a strange look on her face that Dallas couldn't place. "You" She started and poked his chest. "Think you can get any girl you want. Like I said IG-NOR-ANT!" It was Dallas' turn to roll his eyes. He looked at her and started to talk.

"Babe, are you telling me that I want you?" He said with the never-ending smirk reappearing on his face.

"First off, don't call me babe and secondly, yes I am. You know, I have no idea why any girl would want to date you. They'd have to be insanely CRAZY! Especially if she knew that you would go around kissing girls all day!" She was almost yelling at the end of her rant.

"Hey. I don't recall you pulling away either." He said with a chuckle.

"That doesn't count. You surprised me!" She exclaimed.

"I hate to break it to you but, you still didn't pull away." He said with a smile. She rolled her eyes and started talking without thinking.

"Well. You aren't exactly ugly." She quickly realized what she said and tried to dig her way out of the whole she just dug. "B-but…but….but that doesn't mean I like you. It's just what I hear from almost every girl in my classes and the hallway. In fact, you probably go around kissing all of them also!" She said more collected at the end. Dallas just smirked at her.

"Oh really?" He asked her and she nodded. "Because it sounds like you like me" Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped like a fish.

"PSH NO!...Psh…psh..NO! No possible way! Nope! You're crazy!" She said, and tried to become calm.

"Oh. Okay. So you didn't enjoy this." He told her, then grabbed her head gently and kissed her softly. Cassidy pulled away first.

"Yes. I mean no. I mean…I have no freakin idea!" She said frustrated and blushed. "But that doesn't mean I like you!" She exclaimed. Dallas chuckled and took a step back.

"So. I'll see you around" He told her. She looked at him one more time.

"Maybe. If I decide to let you…" She said mysteriously before she turned and walked away.

"Hey! Are you ever gonna tell me your name?" He yelled down the hallway.

"Maybe." She said, not bothered to turn around and look at him. He watched her walk away and mumbled to himself.

"That girl will never cease to amaze me" He turned and walked to his next class.

**And End. **

**So, what did you guys think? I tried to make this one a little longer. Tell me your favorite part, your reviews seriously make me smile! : ) Love you all! Fave and Follow. ~Musicisart22**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Hey guys! I hope you all liked the last chapter, I think it's one of my favorites! I love writing the bickering/ flirting between Cassidy and Dallas and also Austin's fights with Ally. I make myself giggle writing it lol. Anyways. I really, really hope you guys like this one too!**

**I don't own Austin&Ally or The Great Escape by Boys Like Girls or anything else you may recognize. **

**-With the girls in the De La Rosa house-**

Cassidy looked at the three stunned girls and waited for their reaction, she had just told them about what had happened in the hallway with Dallas. The three girls took turns speaking.

"Oh." Hailey started the sentence slowly, still in shock.

"My." Trish continued quietly, her mouth was slightly agape in disbelief.

"Gosh." Ally squealed and finished the sentence as she just kept looking at her twin. Cassidy felt uncomfortable with three pairs of eyes on her and she shifted nervously.

"I know! Now will you guys stop staring at me please?! It's getting weird!" She yelled and snapped the girls back into reality. The three other girls all gave a sheepish look and smiled at her, until Ally decided to speak up.

"WHAT A PLAYER!" She screeched and caused the girls to look at her in confusion and shock at her outburst.

"Wait. Huh?" Cassidy asked her. Ally rolled her eyes and let out a huff.

"I said he's a player!" She repeated. Trish and Hailey nodded their heads in agreement.

"I agree with Ally." Trish said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"No, Dallas isn't a player per say…he's just ignorant" Cassidy said in a small voice, a small blush made its way across her face.

"Cassidy." The blonde cringed at her full name; Ally never used it unless she was serious. "He kissed you…TWICE! He's still dating the wicked b-" Ally was cut off.

"ALLY!" The three other girls yelled in unison. Ally looked at them innocently.

"What? You can't tell me you don't think of her the same way." Ally said pointedly to them.

"Yeah. You're right." Trish shrugged her shoulders.

"But you could still use other words you know." Cassidy interjected. Ally rolled her eyes.

"Fine. The wicked _witch_ of the west. Happy now?" Ally said. The other three nodded.

"Yes." Cassidy said smugly. The four girls giggled at each other and they slowly calmed down; Hailey spoke up.

"You know, she's right. Brooke is awful! She's almost as bad as Kira. She is so easy, if you know what I mean." Hailey raised eyebrows and continued. "She is the female version of Austin….times ten! I mean, she's actually been cheating on Dallas for the past like year."

"Seriously? Aww now I feel bad" Ally said with a guilty glint in her eyes.

"Oh don't feel bad. He knows and cheats on her too, he really doesn't care. She gets made when other girls flirt with him in front of her, but she flirts non-stop with his friends in his face. She's just awful." Hailey said nonchalantly.

"Scratch what I felt. No sympathy for him." Ally said with a roll of her eyes. "See Ceedee? He's just a player! Cheating on his girlfriend openly? With multiple girls." Ally paused for a moment. "Am I right Hailey?" She directed her attention to the red head.

"Actually, you aren't wrong on that. I swear it's like a new girl every week." The red-head replied.

"See? He's a player. Whether she's the same way or not. What would he do if he had a steady relationship? Would he cheat on the poor girl? Probably so. I mean. I'm sorry Ceedee…Really I am…." Ally said, her voice full of regret and sympathy for her twin.

"No he's not. I mean it doesn't count if she's cheating on him too right? I mean he's just….he's just….just I don't know." Cassidy said voice wavering. "I hate to say this, but I think I like him. And I don't want to because of that fact." She continued, fighting the water building up in her eyes. She just started laughing. The other three looked at her quizzically.

"What's so funny?" Trish asked with a confused chuckle.

"It's just that….I hated him today because he comes off as a jerk and ignorant. But, now I don't know why I am even feeling this way. He's not good, he's a player, an arrogant boy, and just a jerk. But…I think I like him. I hate him for it also!" She told them, confused and upset.

"Ceedee." Ally said; and pulled her sister in for a hug.

_Throw it away, forget yesterday, we'll make the great escape._

_Won't hear a word they say; _

_They don't own us anyways, _

_Watch it burn. _

_Let it die, 'cause we are finally free tonight_

"Oh that's the phone. I'll get it" Ally said and passed her twin off to Trish and Hailey. She picked up the phone, stopping the music coming from it.

(**Bold=Ally; **_Italics=Person on other line_)

"**Hello?" **Ally answered.

"_Hey"_ The person on the other side of the phone line answered. She rolled her eyes as the owner of the voice spoke.

"**What do you want?"** She asked.

"_Just to talk to your sister sheesh."_

"**Well sorry to break it to you, but she doesn't wanna talk to you! Try again." **

"_Why not?" _

"**Uhh…Because you're a PLAYER!"**

"_So she told you huh." _

"**Uhm DUH! She's my twin." **

"_Oh…" _

"**Now, how did you get this number?!" **

She heard her twin sister's voice.

"Twinzee, who is it?" Cassidy asked her

Ally covered the phone and answered her.

"No one important." She said towards Cassidy. She turned her attention back to the phone in her hands when she heard the other voice.

"_Was that her?Let me talk to her"_

"**No. NOW ANSWER MY QUESTION!"**

"_I'm Dallas Jones. What do you think?"_ He had such a smug voice, that she wanted to rip his vocal chords from his throat.

"**Ugh bite me!"** She heard the phone being shuffled and a different voice came on the phone.

"_Hello beautiful" _She groaned at the voice she sadly knew already too well.

"**Great. You know I'd rather talk to your idiotic friend than you."**

"_Aww Babygirl, that really hurts. Truly it does." _He said and she rolled her eyes.

"**Oh shut it Austin. I told you. Don't call me babe or babygirl, I'm not either to you."**

"_Aww that cuts deep. You know something?"_ She could practically hear the smirk on his face.

"**What is it?"**

"_We should go out sometime. You know, you and me, together. Alone. What do you say?"_ She rolled her eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time and hung up. She blocked the number from her phone and deleted it from her call history, so he wouldn't be able to get through again.

**-With the boys-**

"Hello? Ally? Helloooooooo?" Austin questioned into the dead phone line. He cursed under his breath and looked at his phone. "Okay, you wanna play that way? I'm smarter than you think" He redialed the number and groaned when he couldn't get through. He hung up the phone and threw it onto his bed.. "Apparently not as much as I thought." He flopped down on his bed. "Why is she so difficult?" He looked at his friend and saw a smirk on the brunette's face. "What are you smirking about?"

"Oh nothing. Just that…you must actually like this one."

"HA! You're hilarious! I don't like anyone. I'm Austin Moon. The girls love me, I do not like anyone." He denied the accusation.

"Yeah…I don't believe you." Dallas said. He studied the blonde closely and just smirked. He knew that Austin hadn't discovered it yet, but he knew that his blonde friend liked the stubborn brunette.

"Well, you are delusional then. Now, will you please leave? I'm going to finish this song I'm working on." Austin said and picked up the guitar in his corner.

"Dude, come on. You can't tell me you don't even find her attractive." Dallas said pointedly.

"I'm not gonna lie. She is fine and sexy." Austin paused to shift his focus from his guitar to his friend standing in the doorway. "But that doesn't mean I like her. I think Kira is hot, but I can't stand her. So your attempted point is invalid." He said with a bored face and then focused on his guitar again.

"Dude. Kira is nuts. She's obsessed with you." Dallas chuckled.

"Dude, don't you think I already know that by now? She is so clingy. And we're not even dating! I broke up with her because she was too clingy! Plus, she wears so much perfume that it hurts" Austin shuttered. "It's always nasty. That, and the fact that whenever we went out on a date to a restaurant, she always complained, because she was trying to watch her figure and only order water and a side salad. Not that I'm complaining, because that was cheaper than what I got. But still.

"She was so jealous. I mean, the waitress could just give a smile and she would freak out at her. I'm pretty sure I heard quite a few waitresses bawling on my way to the bathroom. Even the guys. She has some serious anger issues. One time a fan came up to us and asked for an autograph and a picture and she started glaring at the poor girl." He explained.

"Woah…was she hot?" Dallas asked her.

"She was eleven! And Kira freaked out on her." Austin told him. Dallas' eyes widened at the news. "She told her that we were on a date and she needed to go back to her mommy and get a lollipop…"

"Dude…why in the world did you ever date her? She's insane!" He told Austin in a voice of unbelief.

"Tell me about it." Austin replied with a small chuckle. A mischievous expression spread across Dallas' face.

"I can think of a few girls that won't be like that. One of them having the name 'Ally'" He grinned and Austin rolled his eyes.

"Have you forgotten that a.)She won't even acknowledge my existence and b.) I DON'T LIKE HER!" Austin said, irritated that his friend wouldn't stop hounding him about the brunette girl.

"Austin, Austin, Austin. You're blind my friend. But I'll leave it alone…"

"Thank you!" Austin said with a sigh of relief.

"Yet" Dallas finished with a smirk. Austin groaned and rolled his eyes. He had no idea why his supposed best friend was saying all of this to him. He did not like the brunette; he couldn't get that fact through his best friend's thick head. He just didn't get why she wouldn't even give him a second glance, she just wrote him off as a jerk with no heart; and all because of what? Because of what she had seen on the magazines and "Scoop stories". Sometimes, he could get so irritated with the paparazzi and their intrigue into his personal life. Sure he was a popstar, but he was a human being as well and wanted some privacy. He knew that the possibility of privacy was slim, but a guy could still wish right?

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Go bug Dez. I'm gonna finish this song." Austin told him boredly. Dallas chuckled and pushed away from the door jam, to close the door behind him. Austin shook his head and focused on the sheet of music on the nightstand beside of him. He strummed a few chords before he stopped and wrote down lyrics.

**-With the girls at the De La Rosa/ Dawson house-**

Hailey looked at the blonde apologetically. "Personally, Cassidy, I think you like him. And sadly, he just makes it hard to be okay with like him."

"Yeah, that's basically what she said Cherrypop." Trish told her. The three girls looked at her in confusion.

"What?" Ally spoke up for the other three girls staring and the raven-haired girl. Trish shrugged.

"I can't call her carrot top because Dez already has that, and I don't want to associate her with that dope. So Cherrypop, is the second thing that popped into my mind." The other three girls just looked at her and shrugged.

"Okay then. Cherrypop works for me" Hailey shrugged and smiled.

"Anyways. Look Ceedee, sadly you can't always pick who you like and who you don't. If you don't want to like him, keep telling yourself that he's a jerk, he's a creep, he'll do nothing but hurt you, and he's not good. If you want to like him, convince yourself the exact opposite. I personally think that he's a jerk and he's no good for you. Like, at all. But, if you really like him…I guess I can **try** to like him." Ally told her. Cassidy looked at her and tears made their way to her eyes.

"Cass what's wrong girly?" Trish asked her.

"I don't know. I just am so…" She groaned and then continued. "Conflicted? I know he's not good for me. I know that he may break my heart, but I like him and I can't help it." Tears threatened to fall down her cheeks. "I d-don't wa-want to to g-go through th-at a-gain" She said through the tears that she finally allowed to fall.

"Shh. It's okay Cassidy" Ally held her sister and soothed her. The room was quiet outside of Cassidy's sobs. "I'm right here…Shhhh…It's okay" She tried again.

"Well hey just think, we can torture him…I think?" Hailey spoke up. The three sisters looked at her in confusion and curiosity.

"What?" Trish said

"I was just kidding! Jeeze" Hailey said with a giggle. The three other girls started to laugh as well.

"You're so weird girl!" Trish said laughing. Cassidy's tears of sadness slowly became tears of laughter.

"You….are….so…funny! Youu… really can cheer…me up!" Cassidy said through her laughter.

"Good. That's what I'm here for!" Hailey said with a smile.

**And end! I hope you guys like this one! Thank you for all of your amazing reviews! Tell me what you think of it! :) Lots of love! ~ Musicisart22**


End file.
